deadmanwonderlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minatsuki Takami
, auch bekannt unter dem Namen , ist Yō Takamis kleine Schwester und ein Deadman, welche im G-Block des Deadman Wonderlands lebt. Aussehen thumb|left|Minatsuki mit langem Haar Zu Beginn der Geschichte hat Minatsuki langes, schwarzes Haar, welches ihr aber. teils durch Gantas Zweig der Sünde teils durch das Bestrafungsspiel, abgeschnitten wurden. Nachdem sie aus dem Deadman Wonderland entlassen worden ist, lässt sie es wieder wachsen. Ihre Augen sind ebenfalls schwarz, außerdem besitzt sie ein silbernes Zungenpiercing. Sie trägt normalerweise ein hellgelbes Kleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reicht. Auch trägt sie als einziger Häftling im ganzen Gefängnis Handschellen, welche jedoch eher ein Modegimmick darstellen, welches sie ebenfalls zur Verteidigung in Kämpfen nutzt. Während des Kampfes gegen Ganta trägt sie einen rosafarbenen Hosenanzug mit einem längeren violetten Kleid darüber und dazu weiße fingerlose Handschuhe. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|''Minatsukis verrückte Persönlichkeit'' Als sie das erste Mal auf Ganta traf, gab sie sich nett und schüchtern. Doch dies ist nur ihre normale Einstellung, die sich im Kampf mit Ganta oder anderen Deadmen auf ein psychisch instabiles Level begibt. Als sie nämlich später gegen Ganta in einem Carnival Corpse antreten musste, wand sich ihr Charakter in das komplette Gegenteil. Sie war nun alles andere als schüchtern, warf mit Beleidigungen und Schimpfwörtern nur so um sich und verhielt sich alles in allem mehr als nur wahnsinnig. Nachdem sie den Kampf gegen Ganta verloren hatte ,wurde diese Ausprägung schwächer. Geschichte Vergangenheit thumb|left|Minatsuki wird von ihrer Mutter im Stich gelassen. In ihrer Kindheit lebte Minatsuki recht lange Zeit glücklich mit ihrer Familie. Minatsukis Mutter hatte ein Gewächshaus, in dem sie Pflanzen züchtete. Minatsuki half ihr des Öfteren dabei, weshalb sie eine Vorliebe für Blumen entwickelte. Eines Tages wurde die Stadt, in der Minatsukis Familie lebte, jedoch von einem Erdbeben erschüttert. Ihre Mutter und sie befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Gewächshaus. Minatsuki wurde von einem umfallenden Regal eingeklemmt, doch anstatt sie zu befreien, griff ihre Mutter nach einem Blumentopf neben Minatsuki und überließ ihre Tochter ihrem Schicksal. Minatsuki überlebte, da ihr älterer Bruder Yo sie fand und befreite. Es ist nicht genau bekannt, was später mit der Mutter geschah, doch erwähnte Yo einmal, dass sie gestorben sei. Außerdem stellt er die Vermutung auf, dass Minatsuki sie wohl mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde getötet habe. Sie wurde einige Jahre später wegen des Mordes an ihrem Vater ins Deadman Wonderland gebracht. Ihrer eigenen Aussage nach hatte er sie zuvor misshandelt, doch dies entspricht nach Yohs Aussage nicht der Wirklichkeit. Die Handlung im Manga ähnelt stark der im Anime. Dort schüttelte Minatsukis Mutter ihr die Hand, schmiss ihre Blumen fort, flüchtete und ließ Minatsuki im Stich. Doch Minatsuki war so erschüttert und wütend, dass sie ihre Mutter mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde tötete. Danach stürzte das Gewächshaus zusammen. Yoh und Minatsukis Vater vermuteten, dass sie während des Erdbebens zerquetscht wurde, als sie Minatsuki zu schützen versuchte, jedoch klärte Minatsuki Yo später darüber auf. Deadman Arc Dort lebte sie unter anderen Deadmen. Im Anime schien sie dort niemanden zu kennen oder mit niemanden befreundet zu sein, doch im Manga sah man sie oft mit Choplin Sukegawa, Masu und Idaki Hitara zusammen. Minatsukis Zimmer scheint das schönste im G-Block zu sein, da es mit gut riechenden, farbenfrohen Blumen überfüllt ist. Als sie ihn kennen lernt, gibt sie sich gegenüber Ganta als schüchternes Mädchen aus. Choplin überzeugt Ganta dazu, ein Bier für alle auszugeben und mit ihnen zusammen das Strafspiel zu schauen. Einige Zeit später hörte Ganta im Flur des G-Blocks einen Tumult und sah wie Minatsuki von Masu bedrängt wurde und sie ihn anflehte, ihre Blumen nicht zu essen. Ganta gab Masu sein Essen, was dieser samt Tablett verspeiste. Jedoch hatte Masu immer noch Hunger, weshalb Minatsuki und Ganta vor ihm in Minatsukis Zimmer flüchteten. Dort erzählt Minatsuki von ihren Leiden und zeigt ihm ihre Narben, welche sie angeblich von ihrem Vater habe. Ganta versuchte nach einer Unterhaltung mit Minatsuki zusammen zu flüchten, doch sie verletzte ihn heimlich in einer unüberblickbaren Situation mit ihrem Whip Whing und fügte ihm eine Wunde am Bein zu. Minatsuki entschuldigte sich dafür doch Ganta sagte, dass sie nichts dafür könne, da er ihren Angriff nicht mitbekam. Schließlich erfuhr er, dass er am nächsten Tag gegen Minatsuki in einem Carnival Corpse antreten müsse. Doch er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen, da er sie inzwischen sehr mochte. thumb|Minatsukis Sadistiche Natur Am nächsten Abend traten sie schließlich gegeneinander an, während Choplin die Show moderierte. Ganta weigerte sich gegen Minatsuki zu kämpfen, doch Mina nahm das Blut aus ihren Ohrlöchern und wandelte sich in ihre sadistische Persönlichkeit. Sie griff Ganta unerwartet mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde an und machte sich dann auch noch über ihn lustig. Sie verletzte und beleidigte ihn anfänglich ohne Gegenwehr, da der überraschte Ganta handlungsunfähig war. Schließlich griff Ganta dann doch an, doch seine Angriffe konnten sie nicht verletzen, da sie diese mit ihrer Whip Whing und ihren Eisenketten abwehrte. Dann wurde das Duell unerwartet von einer Wache unterbrochen, die sich als der verkleidete Yoh entpuppte. Yoh war sauer und enttäuscht von Ganta und fragte, was er da mit seiner Schwester mache. Ganta, der nicht wusste, dass Yoh Minatsukis Bruder war, versuchte Yoh über die Wahrheit aufzuklären. Minatsuki schauspielerte wieder, gab das schüchterne Mädchen und versuchte Ganta als Schurken darzustellen. Anfänglich sah es so aus, als ob Yoh ihr ihre Lüge abkaufen würde, da er sich schützend vor seine kleine Schwester stellt. Doch als Minatsuki schließlich mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde Ganta erneut unbemerkt angreifen will, stellt Yoh sie zur Rede. Er fragte, ob Mina so auch ihren Vater ermordet habe. Er sagte, dass sie nicht mehr zu lügen bräuchte und dass er die Wahrheit wüsste. Mina wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, beleidigte Yoh und klärte Ganta über Yoh's dunkle Seite auf. Sie erzählte ihm, dass ihr Bruder andere Leute bestahl, und Ganta fiel wieder ein, dass sein Candy verschwunden war, nachdem er es Yoh gezeigt hatte. Doch Ganta war diese Tatsache egal und er meinte, dass Yoh trotzdem sein Freund bleibe. Minatsuki benutzte Yoh daraufhin als Schutzschild vor Gantas Ganta Gun. Senji stieß derweil zu Choplin, die ihn darüber aufklärte, dass Whip Whing ein Zweig der Sünde sei, bei dem wenige Hiebe große Verletzungen auslösen können. Doch da die Fleischwunden so schmerzen, könne man dadurch nicht ohnmächtig werden. Senji ging zum Ring und erklärte Ganta den Urspung und um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihm was schulde und es einfach schrecklich wäre, wenn er gegen Minatsuki verliere. Ganta schoß gegen einen Pfahl, der das Blut reflektierte und eine Seite von Minatsukis Haaren abschnitt. Yoh war frei und Ganta und Minatsuki kämpften weiter gegen einander. Im Laufe des Kampfes gelang es Minatsuki, ihn mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde zu fesseln. Daraufhin trat Ganta immer näher an sie heran und traf sie schließlich mit einer Kopfnuss, woraufhin sie ohnmächtig wurde. Dadurch gewann Ganta den Kampf, was Choplin erstaunte. Er bezeichnete den Sieg als stillos. Die Elite verlangte lautstark das er sie töten solle, doch er verschonte Mina und zeigte ihnen durch die Kameras den Mittelfinger. Scar Chain Arc thumb|left|Minatsuki ist erfreut, dass es nur die verbleibende Hälfte ihres langen Haares ist. Später besuchte Yo und Ganta Minatsuki in ihrem Zimmer, als diese noch bewusstlos auf ihrer Liege lag. Ganta endschuldigte sich bei ihr. Yoh erzählte ihm, das er sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter fest vorgenommen habe, sie zu beschützen. Als durch den Kampf von Ganta mit Wretched Egg und Hagire Rinchiro wurde eine Art Beben im G-Block ausgelöst wurde, erwachte Minatsuki und sah, dass ein Regal auf sie herabstürzte. Minatsuki hatte ein Flashback und sah ihr Kindheitstrauma vor Augen, welches der Grund für ihr labiles Verhalten ist. Yoh warf sich über sie und fing das Regal ab, was sich in der Erinnerung ergänzte, da Yoh sie damals auch gerettet hatte. Ganta verließ kurz darauf das Zimmer und ging mit Senji Ramen essen. Minatsuki schmiss Yoh aus ihrem Zimmer, da sie duschen wollte und nicht wollte, dass er dabei ist. Ganta traf auf Yoh, ging ins Zimmer von Minatsuki und sah sie versehentlich in Unterwäsche. (Später sah man im extrem Manga wie er sich deshalb entschuldigen wollte, sie aber ihm lieb und nett einen Topf mit Blumen überreichte, weshalb er dachte das sie nicht sauer sei. Jedoch bemerkte er bei genauerem Hinsehen dass es sich um einen Topf mit giftigen Venusfliegenfallen handelte(was ein mögliches Hindeuten auf Todesdrohungen ist) ). Kurz darauf musste Minatsuki als Bestrafung für die Niederlage zum Strafspiel. Als Minatsuki auf dem Stuhl fürs Strafspiel saß, wurde sie von der Ärztin Rei freundlich, jedoch mit sadistischem Verhalten begrüßt. Mina beleidigte sie und versuchte, die Situation nicht allzu schlimm darzustellen. Dank der Geheimorganisation Scar Chain verlor Minatsuki jedoch nur die verbliebende Hälfte ihrer Haare. Dies war eine Geste, mit der die Organisation Ganta's Vertrauen gewinnen wollte. Minatsuki ist sichtlich erleichtert darüber (Im extra Manga sah man, wie Rei sich darüber aufregte, dass die Bestrafung so schwach ausfiel). In einem OVA Manga-Auszug sah man, wie sie einmal auf Choplin traf, die ein neues Kleid trug. Minatsuki sagte, dass es ein wunderschönes Kleid sei, auch wenn Choplin eine Tunte ist. Choplin erwiderte daraufhin, das es einer kleinen Göre wie ihr nicht stehen würde. Minatsuki ging später in ihr Zimmer und machte sich an Choplins Kleid zu schaffen, damit diese sich aufregte. Man sah Minatsuki nur noch mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter der Tür stehen. Vor dem Plan der Scar Chain platzten Minatsuki und Yoh mitten ins Training von Ganta und Senji hinein. Letzterer wurde bei Minatsukis Anblick rot und regte sich auf, dass sie die beiden nicht stören dürften. Außerdem meinte er, dass er Karakos knappes Outfit schon schrecklich fände, jedoch Minatsukis flatteriges Kleid auch nicht viel besser sei, da es beim kleinsten Windstoß ... das es dann schlimm wäre und sie ein bescheuertes Weib wäre. Mina ließ ihn nicht ausreden und hob ihr Kleid, sodass Senji ihren Slip sah, weshalb er mit Nasenbluten in Ohnmacht fiel. Minatsuki erklärte Ganta dass Blut wie Wasser sei, nur dickflüssiger. Daraufhin spritzte sie ihm das Getränk, das sie trank, ins Gesicht und grinste. Forgeries Arc thumb|Minatsuki und die anderen sind entschlossen alle Fälschungen zu töten Eine Woche nach Nagis Tod kam Shiro in das Zimmer von Minatsuki, da sie verzweifelt war, weil Ganta nichts mehr aß. Minatsuki sagte zu Shiro (da sie wusste wie niedrig ihr Verstand war), dass sie Ganta mit Sprüchen wie:"Du schäbige Kakerlake bist es nicht einmal wert, in einem Museum unter den Parasiten ausgestellt zu werden" helfen würde. Choplin störte das Gespräch, woraufhin Minatsuki sie schroff anfuhr. Sie entgegnete giftig, sie helfe gerne einem verliebten Mädchen und nahm Minatsuki und Shiro mit in ihre Küche. Vorher steckte sie die beiden in niedliche Küchen-Outfits. Sie zeigte ihnen, wie man Männerherzen mit Kochkünsten zum schmelzen bringt. Einige Zeit später hielten die Deadmen, die im Deadman Wonderland verblieben waren, sich im Saal auf wo sie einen Carnival Corpse beobachteten. zwischen einem Deadman der eine Maske trägt (Azami). Mina schien geschockt von dem Zweig der Sünde, der wie eine Schlange aussah und auch noch giftig war, wodurch der Deadman sich aufplusterte und zerplatzte. Toto Sakigami erschien und klärte sie auf, dass die Kämpfer Surrogate (dt.=Fälschungen) seien, die man extra herstellen ließ. Da Azami aus unbekannten Gründen nicht da war, kümmerten sich Ganta, Mina und Yō abwechelnd um Kincho (Azamis Gürteltier). Minatsuki nahm das niedliche Tier einmal auf den Arm, das lieblich an ihr kratzte und mit einem niedichen "Kyu" antwortete. Minatsuki änderte daraufhin sofort ihren Blick mit den Worten "glaub bloß nicht das ich dich süß finde". Yō dachte sich, was dieser komische Stolz sollte. Am nächsten Tag lag auf dem Bett jedes Häftlings eine Maske, wie sie die Surrogate trugen. Dort standen auch Informatonen aus ihrer Vergangenheit. In Minatsuki's Fall war die Information, dass ihre Mutter sie während des Erdbebens im Stich gelassen hatte. Minatsuki und die anderen Deadmen waren über diese Tat äußerst wütend und wollten die Surrogate's fertigmachen. Im Kampf mit den Surrogate wurde Senji mit dem Zweig der Sünde eines Surrogate berührt. Daraufhin entfernte Minatsuki das Stück Haut das getroffen worden war von Senji und erklärte ihm als er sich aufregte, das der Zweig giftig sei und Senji sonst wie der Typ geendet wäre. thumb|left Als Ganta merkte, dass sich Azami unter ihnen befand, versuchte er zu verhindern, dass sie Azami angriffen. Jedoch wurden alle Deadman dabei schwer verletzt. Ganta galt als Verräter, weshalb Shiro ihn versteckte und schützte. Minatsuki schien ihm anfangs noch wohl gesonnen zu sein. Mit Beleidigungen drückte sie ihm gegenüber schließlich ihre Wut aus. Einige Tage später wurde Azami, die wieder bei klarem Verstand war, im G-Block verletzt gesichtet, woraufhin Minatsuki auf sie eintrat. Azami wurde jedoch von Shiro aus den Fängen der Deadmen befreit, bevor Senji sie mit seinen Crow Claws verletzen konnte. Shiro sagte ihnen, dass Ganta nichts für ihre Vergangenheit könne und sie doch die jenigen seinen die versuchten zu vergessen und zu verdrängen und rannte mit Azami weg. Als sie auf Ganta trafen, begegneten sie den Surrogate erster Einheit, den "Super-Fälschungen", doch sie wurden von Minatsukis Whip Whing aufgehalten. Bei Minatsuki befanden sich noch Chopling, Senji und Idaki Hitara. Sie sagten, dass sie Ganta zwar nicht seine Taten vergaben, doch das er trotzdem ihr Freund sei, das er laufen solle und sie diesen Kampf übernehmen würden. Minatsuki und Choplin bildeten ein Team, um Uzume Sumeragi zu besiegen. Uzume wich ihnen mit einem ihrem Zweig der Sünde "Plume Brume" aus, bei dem sie Schmetteringsflügel aus Blut bekam. Uzume beschrieb ihre beiden Gegner als hässlich und agressiv und erwähnte die Worte, die auf ihren Maskem standen. Minatsuki reagierte aggresiv darauf und sagte, das Azami sagte das sie nichts davon wüsste. Uzume sagte, das sie diese nicht mit ihnen, der ersten Einheit, vergleichen sollten. Uzume benutzte ihren zweiten Zweig der Sünde "Rouge Mirage", aus dem viele verschiedene Schmetterlinge herbeiflatterten, sie hypnotisierten und ihr Trauma durchleben ließ. Minatsuki wurde zurück in ihre Kindheit versetzt, sodass Minas mutter noch lebte und ihr Zöpfe flocht. Doch dann sah man, dass das Erdbeben die Wohnung von Mina's Familie zerstörte und Minas Mutter plötzlich mit einer Schere auf sie einstach. Ihre Mutter war verottet, kaputt thumb|Minatsuki durchschaut die Illusion und sagte immer wieder, dass Mina sterben müsse damit sie für immer zusammen bleiben konnten. Doch in der Wirklichkeit war es so, das Choplin und Mina gegeneinader antraten und durch die Droge von Uzume's Zweig der Sünde ihr Trauma durchlebten. Minatsuki schrie ständig das ihre Mutter aufhören solle und wehrte sich mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde und weinte. Minas Mutter umarmte sie und sagte, dass sie sterben müsse damit sie für immer zusammen kaputt und verottet sein konnten. Doch Mina durchschaute schließlich das Trauma und sagte, dass sie die Lügen satt habe und beleidigte sie. Minatsuki wachte auf und erstaunte Uzume damit thumb|left|Mina hohlt Choplin zurückschwer. Doch Choplin kämpfte weiterhin gegen ihr Trauma. Die Frau die sie damals getötet hatte, war die Geliebte ihres Freundes gewesen, der sie nur als Brieftasche genutzt hatte, da Masaru alias Choplin damals als schwuler Mann lebte und gedacht hatte, das sein Freund Take-Chan ihn wirklich lieben würde. Er wurde von der Geliebten so lange fertig gemacht, bis Masaru sie versehentlich mit seinem Zweig der Sünde getötet hatte. Minatsuki sah, das Uzume auch das Trauma der Tunte kontrolierte, diese Minatsuki weiterhin angriff und schrie wieso sie bloß nicht als Frau geboren worden war. Minatsuki redete daraufhin mit harten Worten auf Choplin ein und trat sie, damit sie aufwachte. Choplin realisierte schließlich auch, das dies nur eine Illusion war. Uzume wurde wütend und sagte, dass sie jetzt den Tod verdienen würden. Sie sagte zu Choplin, dass hässliche Leute nicht glänzen. Choplin sagte, dass sie dies wüsste und weder Schönheit, noch Glanz noch irgendwas anderes besäße. Doch Minatsuki machte ihr Mut. Sie meinte, sie all diese Lügen nicht thumb|Minas und Choplins Liebespeischte (Name von Choplin) aushielte und das sie wisse, wie die Realität sei und ein kleiner Knirps, womit sie Ganta meinte, ihr gezeigt habe, das man anderen helfen müsse auch wenn es sich um einen Feind handelte, und erst Recht, wenn es ein Freund sei. Choplin lächelte und sagte, wenn es einem knirps gelinge, zu glänzenn, würde es auch einer dummen Tunte gelingen. Choplin sagte das sie stärker sei als ein Mann und zärtlicher als eine Frau und das es das sei, was sie ausmache und sie deshalb jeden zusammenschlagen könne. Minatsuki antwortete leicht genervt, dass sie das auch könne, nur dass sie eine Frau sei. Choplin unterbrach sie und sagte, dass sie gerade erst in Fahrt komme. Uzume wurde wütender und wollte sie mit ihrem viertem Zweig der Sünde töten. Choplin und Minatsuki kombinierten ihre Zweige der Sünde, sodass aus den beiden eine Art riesige Dornenranke wurde und Uzume besiegte. Choplin und Mina sahen sich die besiegte Uzume mit ihrem zermatschten Gesicht an, welches vorher wunderschön gewesen war. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Da Minatsuki nicht zu Unrecht im Gefängnis war wurde sie in ein normales Gefängnis Verlegt, Mitlerweile sind ihre Haare wieder etwas gewachsen. Sie wird Regelmäßig von ihrem Bruder Yo besucht. Minatsuki langweilte sich sehr und wurde wie die anderen Deadmans von Karoko aufgesucht, diese Verbündete suchte um ins Deadman Wonderland zu gelangen, da es wichtige Informationen über den Zweig der Sünde gibt. Makina, die die Operation anführte erklärte ihnen den Plan. Als Minatsuki ins U-Boot Walfisch einsteigen wollte kam der ehemalige Kollege von Makina namens Eko er stellte sich ihr vor und reichte ihr einen Blumenstrauß und wünschte ihr viel glück als er ihr die Blumen reichen wollte kam Yo, dieser warf einen Schuh nach Eko und sagte das er die Finger von seiner Schwester lassen soll. Diese war überrascht und geschockt. Epilog Fähigkeiten Zweig der Sünde Minatsuki ist eine Deadman und besitzt daher die Fähigkeit, ihr Blut außerhalb ihres Körpers in gewissem Maße zu kontrollieren. Dies wird als Zweig der Sünde bezeichnet. Sie gehört ebenfalls zu den drei Deadmen deren Zweig der Sünde sich weiterentwickelte. Die beiden anderen waren Senji Kiyomasa und Ganta Igarashi. Zweig der Sünde - Whip Whing Minatsukis Zweig er Sünde trägt den Namen Whip Wing. Sie ist in der Lage, ihr Blut zu peitschenartigen Strängen zu bündeln. Mit diesem kann sie ihre Gegner blitzschnell und unbemerkt angreifen. Whip Wing - Peacock Peak's Union Dies ist ein Kombinationsangriff von Choplin Sukegawa und Minatsuki. Dieser war stark genug, um mit einem Treffer den Surrogate Uzume Sumeragi zu besiegen. Beziehungen Ganta Igarashi Ganta und Minatsuki schienen sich Anfangs zu verstehen, jedoch nervte Ganta Mina mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt. Im Kampf sah sie in ihm ihren Feind. Mina schien Ganta jedoch mehr und mehr zu mögen. Nachdem Ganta als Verräter gebrandmarkt wurde, war sie sehr enttäuscht und musste sich eingestehen ihn gern gehabt zu haben. Später verzieh sie ihm jedoch und findet sich damit ab, dass sie für ihn Freundschaft empfindet, auch wenn sie es aus Stolz nie offen zugeben würde. Yō Takami Sie scheint manchmal genervt von ihrem Bruder zu sein, doch sie mag ihn trotzdem. Bezeichnet ihn aber öfters als Idioten. Und ist genervt von seinem Beschützerwahn, da sie besonders wegen ihrer Whip Whing um längen stärker ist. In einem Extra Comic wird gezeigt wie beide zueinander stehen das er öfters eine gelangt bekommt und er sie am süßesten findet wenn(wenn sie überhaupt) sie lieb zu ihm ist. Senji Kiyomasa Senji scheint meistens von ihr wie von allen weiblichen Wesen genervt, da Minatsuki sich weiblich anzieht wird er immer nervös bei ihr. Einmal warf Mina einen Blumentopf nach Ganta, dieser traf jedoch Senji, der sie versehentlich ebenso leicht bekleidet sah. Er bezeichnet sie häufig als Göre. Minatsuki scheint es aber zu mögen ihn mit seiner Frauenphobie zu triezen, wie als er sich über ihr flatteriges Kleid aufregte, und sie es hochzog, sodass er mit blutender Nase in Ohnmacht fiel. Senji und Mina hatten mehrere Konflikte, doch im Kampf mit den Fälschungen merkte man, dass Mina Senji irgendwie zu mögen scheint. Als sie sah das er infiziert war, entfernte sie ihm sofort die betroffene Haut, damit er nicht starb. Er war darüber zuerst aufgebracht und meckerte, bis sie zurückschrie und ihn aufklärte. Man könnte sagen das sie sich auf eine Art schon wichtig sind, es jedoch bei ihrem stolz nie zugeben würden Shiro Shiro suchte Rat bei Minatsuki, als Ganta traurig war. Doch Minatsuki wusste von der geringen Intelligenz, die Shiro besaß und erzählte ihr Sprüche, die sie zu Ganta sagen sollte um ihn aufzumuntern. Doch nicht einmal diese Sprüche kapierte Shiro. Ihre Beziehung ist nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Jedoch wurde Mina unheimlich wütend und viel emotionaler als die anderen die eher geschockt wurde, als diese mitbekommen hat warum Shiro zu Wreched Egg wurde und die ganzen Experimente ertragen musste. Choplin Sukegawa Mina und Choplin haben viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten, ähnlich wie bei Senji. Mina bezeichnet Choplin, die als Transfrau lebt, ständig als Tunte und triezt sie damit. Choplin reagiert meistens entsetzt oder von sich selbst überzeugt. Im Kampf gegen Uzume sieht Minatsuki, wie schlecht es Choplin geht, da sie biologisch männlich ist. Mina hohlt sie mit härteren, gut gemeinten Worten zurück und macht ihr Mut. Es wird sozusagen bestätigt das sie eine Freundschaft haben. Da Choplin sagte "Lass es uns tun im Zeichen unserer Freundschaft". Sie kombinierten ihre Zweige der Sünde und schufen damit einen der wie eine Dornenranke war. Choplin nannte ihn Liebespeitsche. Eko Kaido Eko und Minatsuki haben keine ausgepräkte Verbindung, jedoch versuchte er mit ihr zu flirten und schenkte ihr Blumen, was jedoch von Yo verhindert wurde worauf Minatsuki geschockt war. Kincho Minatsuki war kurzzeitig Besitzerin von Kincho, jedoch wollte sie ihren stolz behalten und nicht zugeben das sie Kincho niedlich findet. Jedoch wird gezeigt, das er ihr wichtig ist als masu versuchte Kincho zu fressen wo minatsuki ihn von masu weghielt. Im späteren verlauf wurde ihr Bruder Kinchos Hauptbesitzer er lebt am Ende trotzdem weiterhin bei Yo und Mina. Unterschiede zwischen Manga und Anime Anime Im Anime gab Ganta sein Essen Kazuya der versuchte Minatsukis Blumen zu essen. Worauf sich Minatsuki Ganta anvertraute und er sie sehr zu mögen schien. (Im Manga passiert dies erst nachdem sie sich im vorstellte.) Manga Im Manga ging sie zusammen mit anderen Deadmen Ganta besuchen und ihn im G-Block willkommen heißen, wo man sah, dass sie ein sehr schüchternes Mädchen ist das im Kampf mit anderen Deadmen psychisch und geistig verrückt zu sein scheint. Trivia *In der deutschen Synchro wird ihr Name Minatski ausgesprochen. Sie wird auch häufig Mina genannt. *Ihre Lieblingsblumen sind Primeln. *Ihr wurden bei den Strafspielen des Carnival Corpse bereits Teile des Magens und eine Niere entfernt. Außerdem hat man ihr ihre Kopfhaare abgeschnitten. *Obwohl ihre Haare im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte kurz sind, hat dies keine wirklich großen Auswirkungen auf ihren Zweig der Sünde. *Ihren Zweig der Sünde kann man unter Flügelpeitsche und Geflügelte Peitsche übersetzen. *Es ist unklar warum Minatsuki die Eisenketten an ihren Händen trägt, da diese sie anscheinend nicht bei Tätigkeiten behindern. Jedoch sieht man im Kampf wie sie damit Zweige der Sünde abwehrt. Galerie Anime= MinatsukiTakami-DeadmanWonderland.png Mina3.gif Mina2.jpg|Minatsuki mit kurzem Haar Whip-Wing-png.png|Minatsukis Zweig der Sünde Mina and Ganta.jpg|Mina im Kampf gegen Ganta Mina and Yo.png|Minatsuki als Kind Minatsuki smile.jpg|Minatsuki lächelt Minatsuki shy.jpg Minatsuki6.jpg Mina1.gif |-|Manga= Mina5.jpg Mina6.jpg Mina3.jpg Mina psycho.jpg Minas Narben.jpg|Minatsuki's Narben Mina9.jpg |-|Manga Artwork= Deadman Wonderland Banner1.jpg Mina7.jpg Deadman Gruppe.jpg Mina10.jpg Einzelnachweise en: Minatsuki Takami es: Minatsuki Takami Kategorie:Deadman Kategorie:Hummingbird Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:G-Block Kategorie:Lebendige Charakter Kategorie:Familie Takami Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonisten